


Please Don't Be Real

by PawPatrolAir



Category: The Lion King
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 19:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: One night Kion has a nightmare so horrible he can barley cope... And though he finds comfort that night in a friend, it doesn't really help with the long standing fear that's been hanging over the both of them for so long. And the fear they hope will never come true...





	Please Don't Be Real

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there all~! -waves- So I was really inspired by the Lion Guard season 3 opening trailer and so this happened!
> 
> I'm really excited for season 3! Can't wait! 
> 
> So enjoy and feel free to comment! Link to my tumblr below:

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

Kion stood there frozen in place. There was fire everywhere. The Pride and the Guard had no way of escaping and with the fire all over the place if Kion used his roar he'd risk hurting someone. Then familiar laughter filled the air. But not the good kind. Looking down from where the cub stood in the entrance of the Lion Guard lair he saw the Hyenas running towards his home.

How the hell were they going to get through the flames without dying? Kion's eyes winded when he saw them somehow jump over the fire with ease. Then half of the Hyenas raced up to Pride Rock while the others went for the lair. "Kion! Kion!" A voice called out.

Shaking his head, the lion cub saw Fuli looking at him. "Snap out of it! The Hyenas are attacking and the rest of Scar's army might be heading this way!" Fuli yelped.

"R-Right! Let's take of the Hyenas coming this way first. Ono can you fly over Pride Rock and see if the Pride is alright?" Kion replied. "You know it!" Ono responded, as he flew off. "Okay everyone else with me!" Kion roared, as he and the others stood in a fighting stance while the Hyenas approached the entrance. "Hello there Lion Guard!" Janja said with an evil smile.

"You won't get away this, Janja!" Kion snarled. "Oh is that right?" Janja asked as a smirk spread across his face. Suddenly Kion heard a roar of pain echo from Pride Rock. And it wasn't just any roar either... It was Simba's.

"Did you really think we came alone? The Jackals, Crocs, Vultures, the rest of my clan and even Zira's pride are attacking your family, Kion! Also it's a same you sent Ono up there!..."

Before Kion could say anything the hole in the Lion Guard lair's ceiling had something falling down it. Beshte screamed. Bunga gasped and covered his eyes. Fuli began to shake in place and Kion felt tears watering up in his eyes. There laid Ono with almost all of his feathers pulled out, he was torn open, his eyes had been torn out and he was bleeding from what looked to be bite marks.

The guard could not move... They all stood there as Janja and the hyenas he brought with him to the lair advanced on the Guard, while screams and roars of pain could be heard from the top of Pride Rock.

* * *

Kion jumped to his paws as his eyes opened quickly and his breathing was heavy. Looking around the cub saw that he was in the cave of Pride Rock and his family was fast asleep. Taking a few deep breaths, Kion then left the cave and went to get a drink from the watering hole. As the cub walked through the Pride Lands he felt his breathing return to normal. Once he reached his destination Kion leaned down and took a few cool sips of water.

"Kion?"

The cub almost jumped when he heard his name and looked to see Fuli standing behind him. "O-Oh. Hi Fuli." Kion replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sleeping by the watering hole for the night and I heard something so I woke up and saw it was you. Are you alright? You don't usually come out at night."

"No... I had a really bad nightmare... And then when I woke up I figured some fresh air and some water might help me calm down." Kion responded.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" Fuli asked, as she came up to Kion and nuzzled his neck. "Y-Yeah... So the outlanders were attacking Pride Rock and our lair. They started a fire to keep us from escaping and Ono died... I'm pretty sure my dad died too... I heard him roar in pain... You, me and the rest of the guard were trapped in the lair so we couldn't save them... Somehow Scar's army got through the fire they had already started and... It was horrible. Janja also told me that Zira and her Pride were attacking my pride and family along with the Jackals, Vultures, some of his clan, and the Crocs... What made it even worse was it was at night. They've never attacked us at night before..." Kion explained.

"Oh Kion... I'm so sorry." Fuli said in a soft voice. "But hey at least it wasn't real, right?"

"Yeah... But what if it will come true? What if this nightmare was a warning of sorts? That the outlanders ARE planning an attack like that..." Kion said.

Ful sighed and for a moment said nothing. She had often wondered if Scar's army would try something at night too. Which was why she was always having trouble sleeping as of late. "If something like that does happen it won't turn out like it did, Kion. Because we won't let Scar win no matter what." Fuli replied. "I can't lie and tell you I don't fear them attacking at night too, because I do... However as long as we all stand together everything will turn out alright."

Kion simply nodded as he stared at the ground. "Want me to come back to Pride Rock tonight?" Fuli offered. "Yes please." Kion nodded.

Fuli smiled gently at the lion cub and then followed him back to Pride Rock where the other lions were sleeping peacefully. The two cubs found a corner in the cave and snuggled up together. "Thanks, Fuli." Kion said with a yawn, before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. "Anything for you." Fuli whispered, as she licked his cheek and fell asleep as well.

As the night went on everything quiet and peaceful in the Pride Lands.


End file.
